


Deleted Scenes

by ohsheknows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: #tenrose #doctorwho #rosetyler #tenthdoctor #tenrose #thedoctor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsheknows/pseuds/ohsheknows
Summary: Jack and Martha had a little chat about Rose during a walk into the ship that will sail for Utopia.





	1. He loved her, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi guys, I just want to say be patient, I’m Italian so there could be spelling mistakes.
> 
> I will prob post it in Italian too, idk, we’ll see! 
> 
> Anyway! This is the first “chapter” of a series called “deleted scene” let me know what you think and if you want more of it!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Martha and Jack were taking a ride on the ship that would soon sail to Utopia. They couldn’t go out, so it was worth it to kill time while the Doctor was with the professor talking about this whole thing.

After a few minutes of silence as they walked through the corridors full of displaced people, Martha took courage and spoke.

 

«So you met her?»

 

It wasn’t really a question, but she didn’t know how to start the talk and she was curious but did not want to look too much jealous. However she didn’t have the right. When she saw Jack looking at her with a confused expression, she felt obliged to specify.

 

«Rose. You asked for her as soon as we landed.»

 

«Oh, yes. Yes, I met her.»

 

A smile appeared on Jack's face that came into his eyes and had the expression of someone who was remembering something beautiful.

 

«And... how was she? In short, she was blonde, we got it.» She gave a forced laugh. «But... was she pretty? Introvert?»

 

«Oh, she was an explosion of joy and she was strong, very strong, a nice feature, really. - Jack chuckled remembering his friend - she loved to flirt, trust me, I felt it on my own skin! Brilliant and brave.»

 

Martha listened to Jack, trying to understand that blonde girl that from the first moment she had set foot in TARDIS was persecuting her. _Brilliant and brave_ , she was not surprised to know that the Doctor was adoring her.

 

 «But I think the thing that I liked more about her is that despite everything, even if we had to face somethingreally terrible, she always tried to bring a bit of positivity.» Martha noticed that Jack's tone, to light and playful, became more serious but with a touch of sweetness in his voice. «And she could do it, even with little things; sometimes a smile was enough and everything became more beautiful, made you believe that we would succeed. She did it for him, you know? This doctor is not the same as I knew.»

 

Martha wanted to ask him, why did she do it for him? in what sense he’s not the same? But she was kidnapped by the story of her new friend, so she said nothing and continued to listen.

 

«He was more... angry, even if I have to admit it, I still see that anger in his eyes, but when he looked at her... oh, there was no more anger in there... I saw adoration and protection and jealousy and fear. Fear for her, fear of losing her. I can’t describe the feelings I saw blinking inside him. They were all together. She talked, he listened, she underestimated herself, he praised her. He does it with everyone... perhaps with me a little less - smiled amused - even with you, He admiring you, he really believe you are brilliant, you wouldn’t be here otherwise.»

 

Martha smiled at Jack. She knew she was. Brilliant. But she also knew that what the Doctor felt for Rose was not a simple estimate. She’d understood it for a while, but hearing it from Jack made it all a little more real and painful.

 

«But Rose... - Jack's voice brought her back to their speech - you know he was really surly, sometimes rude. - Martha thought that he had not changed much from that point of view - you had to see how he was with Mickey. He said his name wrong just to make him angry and he gave him the nickname “Mickey the idiot” or Rickey, it depended on his mood.»

 

«Mickey?» Martha looked at Jack with a frown on his face in an expression of confusion.

 

«The alleged boyfriend of Rose.» He loved her, but she was not so taken by him and you could feel it, I felt almost sad for him, but she never wanted to hurt him, just...»

 

«Was life with the doctor more exciting than a boring and normal boyfriend?» Martha ended up in his place, a little irritated by Rose's behavior towards an unknown boy who was probably hoplessly in love.

 

«Not so, in Rose there was a hunger for discovery and adventure and the Doctor had offered her the whole universe, yes, but I don’t think it was that, or at least not only.

See, when you live like a spectator what they had and they were, it's hard to explain it. What there was between Rose and the Doctor was much more than, "come on, I can offer you anything you want" no, it was... simply more. They helped each other and they discovered each other: he was happier with her next to him and she was more alive with himnext to her»

 

«He loved her, didn’t he?» Martha ask at one point, after minutes of silence.

 

«I don’t think he knew it, that he realized it, I mean, but yes, he loved her.»

 

Martha swallowed hard, then asked another question.

 

«Even now?»

 

«I don’t know what happened after he dumped me on that planet, something he did not want to talk about, otherwise he would not have taken it so much when we teased him that he would never leave Rose like he did with me.

When I asked him about her and he told me she was fine, safe and sound, I saw relief in his eyes, but now I look at him - Jack and Martha were back to the starting point and the man was looking at where the Doctor and the professor were chatting with Chanto next to the professor - and... I don’t know, Martha I see him more fierce but at the same time more peaceful, more serene with you next to him and still... I see him emptied. The sad and tired eyes. More tired than last time. And without light. His eyes are off. And I think it has to do with Rose. I'm sure. So yes, I think he still loves her today and I do not think he’ll ever stop.»

 

Martha looked at the same spot as Jack and sighed as a bit of jealousy made room inside her while the Doctor, running, reached them.


	2. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor returns to a very special place for him to say goodbye to an equally special person.




* * *

 

* * *

He had landed the TARDIS and almost laughed when he saw where it was parked. As if she knew that this was her personal spot. Maybe she knew. As he walked through the snow toward a dark corner near the garbage cans, he let his eyes enjoy the sight of those buildings that, for so long, had been for him the closest thing to a home. He could almost feel the love that, not long ago - or a lot - had inebriated him every time he crossed that courtyard.

He wasn't sure what year it was, he wrote the coordinates randomly. He had the TARDIS do the rest of the work. He was sure it was the past and the Powell Estate, but he wasn’t about the historical period or of the specific day, although from the suspended lights that shone with cheerful colors, he supposed it was Christmas.

For a second the Doctor wondered if she was at home with her mother or out and about with Mickey and her friends, then he heard familiar voices and crouched more in the darkness to avoid being seen. He couldn't talk to her or be seen by her. He couldn't risk changing the timeline. He only needed to see her. She had been the first face to see that face and she would also be the last one. He wanted her to be.

«I’m late now, I’ve missed. It’s midnight. Mickey’ll be calling me everything. This is your fault!»

«No, it’s not. It’s Jimbo! He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can’t help it.»

«Get rid of him, mum, he’s useless.»

«Listen to you! With a mechanic.»

The Doctor, hearing this piece of talk between the two women, could not help but smile amused. Jackie and her constant changes of men, a bit mediocre when compared to the hurricane that she really was and Rose, who as always, could see beyond, who got angry with her because she knew how much her mother really deserved. He missed these little squabbles that he often joined very willingly.

«Be fair, though, my time of life, I’m not gonna do much better.»

«Don’t be like that. You never know, there could be someone out there.»

_Oh, you have no idea._ The Doctor thought, couldn't help himself.

He smiled again to see Rose caress Jackie's shoulder warmly and then gently push a strand of hair from her face. That gesture showed her more mature than the years she wore. Because she was like that. From the first moment he met her, Rose couldn't help but be sweet, kind and compassionate to anyone.  
Not even two minutes after meeting someone who appeared to be in trouble, she was already there, treating them as if they were old friends. She could make everyone feel better. A word, a smile, a look were enough for her or maybe she was joking for a few moments, especially in the most burdensome situations to distract the poor people they met during their travels, who couldn't handle the tension.

«Maybe. One day.»

Jackie's voice struggled to be hopeful but he could see that now that woman had few hopes within her.

«Happy New Year!»

He heard Jackie's voice again. More cheerful this time, with a smile that framed her face and immediately after that Rose’s voice who reciprocated her wishes by immersing her mother in a warm embrace.

«Don’t stay out all night!» Said Rose, raising her index finger sternly, as if she were the mother.

«Try and stop me.» Jackie said, moving away and taking a different direction from her daughter.

The Doctor shifted his gaze to the blonde, who with a brisk pace hurried to the front door of the house.

  _I only look at her. She doesn't need to know I'm here. I need to see her one last time._

He repeated this mantra in his head but, before Rose managed to get through the door, the Doctor felt a burning sensation in his hand and could not help but let out a groan of pain. 

_Bloody regenaration!_

 The girl turned around, hearing the noise coming from behind her.

«You all right mate?»

«Yeah!» he hastened to answer, looking up at her.

«Too much to drink?»

«Something like that.» he was trying to hold back the regeneration as much as he could.

«Maybe it’s time you went home.»

«Yeah...» By the time Rose mentioned those words, he couldn't help thinking that he was already home.

«Anyway, Happy New Year!»

She gives him a dazzling smile. And there it was, her kindness that she gives also to a stranger apparently drunk in the darkness.

«And you.»

Rose turned and was about to retrace her steps when the Doctor thought he had spoken to her by now. It cost him nothing to steal another thirty seconds, right? For her he was just a poor man who had exaggerated with the toasts. He thought he deserved it. Only another thirty seconds with his Rose. And so he spoke.

«What year is this?»

Rose turned, not expecting that question and laugh.

«Blimey, how much have you had?!»

«Well...» The Doctor swung his head to make her believe that he had lost count for a while now.

«2005, January the 1st.» She replied in a calm voice, as if she were talking to a child who had difficulty understanding the more complex reasoning.

On hearing that date, the Doctor straightened his whole body as if he had been informed of unexpected news. It was indeed so.

«2005...»

That was the date. Oh, the TARDIS had done it on purpose. He had considered it a gift, a tribute to him. Because the TARDIS knew.

«Tell you what... I bet you’re gonna have a really great year!»

He could not hold back the emotion and the smile in his voice. He wanted to let her know at all costs that soon her eyes would light up with wonders from other worlds, from other times. That she would be happy and that she would not be stuck forever in her monotony. She would have become something more because she was more.

He saw that his words had hit the mark. How she answered, how her eyes widened with an excitement that was yet to come and how, after he confirmed it, with a reassuring smile, her grew wider, reaching her eyes, becoming brighter. From the voice, which greeted him was more clearly and from the race that was more cheerful, faster.

And he stood there, looking at that blondie girl who would soon change the life of a lonely and angry blue-eyed man who came from far away with his blue cabin, his sweater and his leather jacket.

He gave a small sigh, accompanied by a sadder pair of eyes as he saw Rose Tyler leave. The girl who made him a better man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another “delate scene” which in this case is not. It’s actually the last goodbye to Rose but from the Doctor’s point of view. With all his thoughts and stuff.
> 
> Again, I’m sorry for the mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!!


	3. I’ll be here waiting for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reason the Doctor broke the window to go and save Reinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hello beautiful people! I wrote this bc I can’t stand Reinette and the importance people gave to her. In the episode, the Doctor doesn’t want break the window but then he does. Why? This is what I like to think is actually happend.  
> Even bc I think he wasn’t in love with Reinette, she was a sort of “celeb crush” for him (that’s a theory of mine, if you want to know more dm, idk).
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy, see ya!

The Doctor was pacing in that spaceship with all sorts of gadgets in his hands. He took them, controlled them with his sonic screwdriver and threw them without too much ceremony somewhere. And then again: he took, controlled, threw. The same scene from twenty minutes. He was nervous, and Rose knew it. She could see it from his wide eyes accompanied by the hands that ruffled his hair, making him look like a mad scientist.

Mickey followed every move of the Doctor with a worried expression. As long as things happened in London it was all right. Well, sort of, not really... aliens who want to conquer and kill you is not a good thing, but he was starting to trust the Doctor and if there had to be some unrecoverable catastrophe he would have been in London anyway. His home. Here, he was in who knows how many light years in the future. In a spaceship lost somewhere in the universe with mirrors connected to the life of a famous 18th century French woman. He wasn't used to it like Rose was.

Meanwhile she was observe him. Not with a bored expression, or who knows it's perfectly normal to see him behave like that. She simply observed him. But she had something in her eyes. Rose knew what the Doctor had to do. He was trying to find a loophole that would not lead to an inconvenient ending; where everything went smoothly for everyone except for the bad ones. Like a film. But if Rose had learned something traveling with the Doctor, it is that things rarely go smoothly, without even a consequence.

«Doctor...» she called him then in a weak voice.

«Not now, Rose.» He replied immediately, hastily without even looking at her and continuing to do what he had been doing for thirty minutes now.

«Doctor, it’s important.» she insisted.

«Rose, I'm sorry, but I can't, we need to find a way to reach Reinette's window, otherwise a real disaster will happen. The story could, indeed

* * *

  _will be certainly_ rewritten.» After this, the Doctor became even more nervous. The mere thought that such a thing could happen made him move even faster than he was already doing.

«Doctor!» This time Rose raised her voice and her tone was firm and stern. This put attention to Mickey and the Doctor finally raised his eyes pointing at her.

«What?!» He said exasperated, his eyes wide with nervousness.

In that moment Rose hesitated. She held her breath. She was afraid. She trusted him, blindly, more than any other person. But what if something happened there? Something bigger than him?  
She gave herself a mental slap, and looked at him more motivated than ever.

«You have to go.»

The Doctor's eyes widened even more and if they hadn't been in such a serious situation Rose would have laughed because she always enjoyed seeing him in those conditions and she found him almost adorable.

«Well, Rose, thanks for pointing out the obvious, I don't know if you've noticed but that's what I've been trying to do for almost an hour!» 

«You didn’t understand...» Rose's tone was calm and measured, without accounting for his dislike. She was used to it. «You have to broke the window.»

«I’m sorry?!» Mickey's shrill voice was an echo because neither of them gave an account.

Rose knew she had caught his attention because the Doctor stopped doing what he was doing, put his hands on the counter and barely touched his palate with the tip of his tounge. He always did it when he was particularly focused on something or when he wanted to understand the intentions of the person he was talking to. But now it seemed to her that he was trying to stay calm.

«Rose, it’s not possible.» The Doctor was talking to her as if he had a wild animal in front of him. But Rose felt, even though he tried to have a calm tone, that the Doctor was quite different.

«It is instead.» she continued combative and before the Doctor could say anything, she stopped him, «It's the only way, Doctor. The one and the fastest. And I know, doing impulse things is never a good idea, there's no need to tell me. But right now, time is not exactly on our side. Get in the saddle with Arthur, take a good run and go to save 18th-century France.»

The Doctor at that point, seeing her so stubborn, ran a hand through his hair and approached her. «Rose, if I break the window, all the others would do the same end. The connection would break and I would remain stuck. There would be no way out, not even for you.»

Now the Doctor's eyes had softened and he looked at her with a fawn-like expression. Rose thought she saw fear in his eyes.

«I will not leave you here alone.» He said in a low voice, without taking his eyes off hers.

Mickey felt a bit out of place in that moment but by now it often happened so he didn't say a word, not even to dispute that Rose wasn't the only one in that room and that she wouldn't be left alone technically.

Rose smiled at the Doctor, «You’ll find a way. I trust you.»

He lingered for a few more seconds. There was a moment of silence and it seemed to Mickey that those two were talking to each other. It seemed that everything had stopped.  
After a while everything started moving again; the Doctor began to speak quickly, spitting recommendations to the right and to the left and shouting the name of the horse. Mickey was disoriented. Rose watched him do with an excited smile on her lips. She loved his moments of hysteria.

When everything was ready and the Doctor was about to jump through the window, he turned to his two companions, «Good. I would say that the time has come. Mickey-Mick, I recommend it.» He punched him in greeting, and Mickey returned uncertainly, then turned to Rose, «And you... don't let any strange ideas come to you, okay? You have the TARDIS here with you and I don't hide the fact that I'm almost more worried about what you might combine here than what could happen if I didn't go to the other side of the mirror.»

His tone of voice was wary but at the same time playful, like his eyes and accompanied them by a small amused smile. He had told Rose what had happened during the last battle with the Daleks. He had told her that she had opened the heart of the TARDIS by going back to save him, the whole story of Bad Wolf and also that the energy she had absorbed was too powerful and that she could die because of it and that he had therefore taken away the power out of her. However, while she was being told, flashes came back to Rose, some very clear, others less, so, slowly she too had begun to remember. So now she knew and remembered everything.

Rose returned the amused smile, « _almost_ more worried, not completely. Now go and make the triumphant hero who arrives at the last moment and saves the situation. I'll be here waiting for you.»

The Doctor smiled at her, moved by her trust in him, also because he didn't know how he could come back, it would be hours, months, even years for them. He was worried, but he didn't want to show it. Rose had faith in him.  
He squeezed her in a fast, but no less intense, hug, mounted Arthur and before jumping he gave her a last look.

«See you later.»

«I’ll be here waiting for you.» repeated Rose.


	4. The calm before the storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before doomsday. Right before everything.

~~~~«Rose, hurry up! We're about to land!» The Doctor was looking at the TARDIS monitor which indicated how much was missing on arrival.

Rose appeared a few seconds later with a duffel bag on her shoulder and a T-shirt in her hand.

 

«What do you say? Will I add it to the laundry pile to wash?» She lifted the shirt in the air to show the Doctor. He looked up to observe it.

 

«Nah, you only put it when we went to New New York, I don't think we need it.» And after this sentence the Doctor started fiddling with the console again.

 

Rose inspected the shirt one last time and shrugged. «True. That day I didn't even sweat so much as Cassandra's way of running is comparable to the jumps that antelopes make.»

 

«We arrived! Planet Earth, Powell Estate! Come on, let's make this very quick courtesy visit to your mother. I want to take you to an amazing planet where the sky is emerald green! Emerald green, Rose! Or are we going to see a Shakespeare show? Nine hundred years and I never thought of going to see Shakespeare, can you believe it?!»

 

The Doctor jumped the step with a euphoria, in the movements and in the voice, which invested Rose with a luminous happiness. She laughed and put her shirt on the railing nearby.

 

«Come on then. I can't wait to see this emerald green sky.»

 

And they left the TARDIS, unaware of what they were about to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, today I’ve decide to show you the moment when The Doctor and Rose arrived in London the day where everything changed. You know, Doomsday. And since in The Runaway bride we see Rose’s t-shirt that she wear in New Earth I wanted to made an explanation to why was there.  
> Hope you like it!  
> See ya!!


End file.
